


In Moments

by Specks_of_Love



Series: Toramayu [4]
Category: Ushio to Tora | Ushio and Tora
Genre: Bathing, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Minor Touching, Nudity, One-Shot, Short, implied sex, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specks_of_Love/pseuds/Specks_of_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over time, the trust and love between a yokai and a human woman has grown to a level neither need to explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Moments

Unlike Ushio, Mayuko doesn't yell at Tora for invading her bathroom through the use of his powers. It's been a long time since she's really minded. 

It's been a long time, and she's long past the age of consent. 

The bubbles make the tub look fuller than it really is. Tora sits on the toilet lid, watching as Mayuko spreads the creamy body wash along her arms, neck, chest, and the swell of her breasts. 

Without a word, he lightly thumbs the red marks on her shoulders, mindful of his claws. She moves to shower him with a handful of bubbles. He blows them all away before she has the chance to. 

She pouts, and he remedies it with a nuzzle to her cheek. It's comfortable, he's comfortable with her. It took him a long time to come to terms with it, but she always knew how he really felt before he truly said anything. 

So as he caresses her inner thigh she gives him that look. The one where her eyes burn, smoldering as they meet his gaze. He know what she wants, and he wants it too. 

At her permission he lifts her from the tub. And with her consent he indulges her wants. Her needs and desires are finely woven with his own. Her breathing is ragged by the end of their intimate act. He caresses the smooth edge of her belly, rumbling so his satisfaction is known to her. 

She laughs and curls into his body and he loves how her pure scent is mixed with his unique one. But he won't say that, he doesn't really need to. 

All he really needs...wants, is to make sure she's warm and happy. And maybe, she'll keep wanting to stay by his side. It's a silly thing to fear, but she's so stupidly precious now that he finds he can't help it.


End file.
